


City in the Clouds [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Character of Color, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and Tyr and a great deal of alcohol, post-"Turning the Widening Gyre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	City in the Clouds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [City in the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> I recorded this for my [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square _Read Drunkenly_.

Length: 00:14:20  
Download: [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/city%20in%20the%20clouds.mp3) (right click and save as)


End file.
